


Hold On.

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of religion, Panic Attacks, mention of car accident, virgil's in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil and Logan were happy. At least, Logan thought so. When Virgil has a panic attack and goes outside their routine, Logan begins to worry. He only starts blaming himself when they get into an accident while he's driving, Virgil going into a coma. Can Virgil hold on long enough for Logan to apologize? (This makes it sound angstier than it is but I swear there's a happy ending.) Song fic based on Hold On by Chord Overstrand.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 17





	Hold On.

Logan walked the hall, heading back to the room he’d spent more time sitting within during the past week than he’d been anywhere else. He’d stepped out for a minute to make a phone call but was back now. He sat, pulling the chair closer to the bed. He sighed. “Please. Wake up soon. I need you. I can’t imagine my world with you gone.”

He thought back to the events of the past month. At the beginning, Virgil had locked himself in the bathroom. Logan had been concerned as their unspoken rule was never to lock that door. So, he knocked on it and when he didn’t get an answer it quickly devolved into banging before he remembered the master key in the kitchen and ran to get it. When he got the door open, he found Virgil having a panic attack in the shower, the water still running. 

He had pulled Virgil into his chest, not caring about getting his clothes wet, and helped him calm down. That was the day he’d promised to never leave him. 

He was pulled out of his reverie by the door opening. Not willing to move, he picked up Virgil’s hand and turned to the nurse who’d just entered. “What are his odds of recovering?”

She sighed, checking the chart. “Mr. Sanders, you need to understand that these are major injuries and he is in a medically induced coma to help him heal. It could be anywhere from a few weeks to a few months before he is cleared to be woken up. However, once that period is over, he will still have a lot of physical therapy to get through and a rocky path of healing. It won’t be easy.”

“His odds, please, nurse.” 

She looked at him and must have seen the desperation in his eyes because she gave him a comforting smile. “The odds of him making a full recovery are very good right now.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, head dropping down to rest on the joined hands. “Okay. Thank you.” 

A few more weeks passed and Logan was making regular visits to the hospital to see him. “Hold on, please.” He prayed for the first time in years, calling out to a God he wasn’t sure he even believed in any more.

After a while of sitting, his thoughts wandered back to the events of the night that lead to Virgil where he was. They had just finished a date and Logan had proposed, Virgil accepting. He knew they were arguing about something, Logan’s attention not fully on the road. His memory glossed over some parts now, drowned out by the accident that happened. 

It was almost funny, how he remembered the accident in slow motion but without sound. He remembered Virgil shouting something and pointing just as headlights obscured Logan’s vision. He would never remember if he was the one who drifted lanes or if it was the other driver. Either way, the cars crashed together.

He remembered screaming, “Please, don’t leave me!” when he woke and realized that Virgil got the brunt of the wreck. He remembered pacing outside the emergency room, not knowing what was happening to him in there. 

He laid his head down on the bed next to Virgil’s hand, closing his eyes for just a moment. It must have been longer than a moment as he woke to fingers running through his hair. Eyes fluttering open, he met Virgil’s gaze and almost rocketed up. “You’re awake!”

Virgil smiled. “I am.” His voice was raspy from misuse and Logan hurried to press the button to call the nurse while grabbing a cup of water for Virgil. All he wanted to do was hug Virgil tight and not let go but knew that the doctors and nurses needed to look over him first.

Soon, Virgil was allowed to stand and dress. The medical staff explained that while he was allowed to go home, he wasn’t allowed to do any strenuous activity of any kind. Logan was overjoyed when Virgil slipped his hand into Logan’s, simple silver band glinting in the harsh lighting. “Baby, let’s go home.”

In that moment, Logan wanted nothing more than to take him home. So, he did just that.


End file.
